Thank you for being there
by Lanessa29
Summary: what should you do when you're in relationship, you're both guys and there is Valentines Day?


**Title: Thank you for being there**

**series: Free!**

**pairing: RinHaru**

**rating: PG13 (short fluff-like-something)**

**summary: what should you do when you're in relationship, you're both guys and there is Valentines Day?**

it was supposed to be uploaded on v-day but of course, I finished writing and 'your internet connection seems to be not working'. Someone seems to hate me...

* * *

Valentines Day.

The day full of love, feelings, hearts and worries.

Because, what are you supposed to do when you and your lover are both males?

Back in Australia everyone was allowed to give gifts to their partner. In Japan only girls gave chocolates to boys, maybe he should wait for White Day? No, it was the day boys were supposed to give gifts to their girlfriends. When is he supposed to give a gift to his beloved, since both were boys? Valentines day- it would make Rin look like he was a girly one. White day- Haru would be mad Rin was treating him like a girl.

-Matsuoka, your turn. Get on the starting block- Mikoshiba's voice forced Rin to return with his thoughts to the Earth, to the swimming pool to be exact. They were still in the middle of the practice, this time without Iwatobi team. Makoto was sick, Nagisa and Rei couldn't go, because... because. Everyone already knew what their "because" meant, however two first years still not admitted anything. And Haru, well that was something what make Rin worry even more. He asked his boyfriend if he wanted to come to practice alone to swim with his team, but he refused telling he was busy.

Haru too busy to swim.

Haruka Nanase being too busy to _swim_.

Pigs are gonna fly.

When Rin asked his boyfriend what was so important Haruka even had to put swimming with him on second place, he didn't get the answer. It was just "It's nothing" and when Rin asked if Haru wanted him to go with him, wherever it was, suddenly the boy became nervous.

His quiet, cute, adorable boyfriend became nervous and he showed that.

Haru mumbled something about Rin having to train and promising they see each other later as Rin was supposed to go for a sleepover at Haru's and left.

Leaving Rin with a lot of weird ideas of what Haru could be doing and what he should do for him.

Taking his place on starting block Rin tried to clear his mind and focus on swimming. Keyword: tried. Swimming means being in water, crystal blue water with chlorine smell, just like the smell of Haru...

He _does_ sound like a lovesick idiot, doesn't he?

Diving in, Rin felt familiar feeling of freedom, the one which Haruka showed him long ago. He was able to forget about all problems in there, about his upcoming exams, about his times, about not having any ideas for Haru's gift.

Damn, again.

After he resurfaced he heard his capitan calling his name, telling Rin to come out of the water, because Haru was waiting for him.

Wasn't he supposed to be busy or something?

-Yo- Rin flashed a grin at the sight of his boyfriend. A mumbled 'hi' came as a response from flustered boy. Which was odd, because Haru may have a little problems with a conversation, but he never failed at hiding his emotions.

First being nervous, now being flustered.

-Something's wrong?-

-No, it's just...- Haru chewed his lip, as if he was thinking about something really hard and then, suddenly, a small box came flying into Rin's face.

-What the...- he managed to catch it before it make a contact with his nose. As he looked at the box he saw it was a small, clumsily wrapped with gold ribbon red box that smelled rather nice. Rin send Haru a questioning look before he started to unwrap the box. As he finally managed to get a rid of ribbon and look inside, he saw a piece of dark chocolate in heart shape.

-Haru, did you just...-

-H-happy Valentines Day, Rin- Haruka almost whispered, his face red. But Rin, instead of looking at cute face of his boyfriend was staring at the gift. Did Haruka just gave him a chocolate?

-I wanted to give you something, and your sister told me it would be the best if I'll give you home-made chocolate- Haru grumbled, trying to hide his red face in a scarf.

-And you didn't come to swim practice because you wanted to make one for me?-

-It's embarrassing when you say it, stop it- smaller boy approached his boyfriend and nuzzled his nose into still wet croock of Rin's neck, inhaling the scent of his lover and chlorine.

-Thank you, Haru- Rin placed a hand on dark hair, playing with soft locks.

-Don't start crying-

-I won't, give me a break. Beside- Rin brushed his lips over Haru's earlobe.

-You know you just agreed to be a girl in our relationship?-

-Shut up- Rin laughed and kissed the tip of Haru's nose.

Maybe whole Valentines Day idea wasn't that bad?

-There's something that I cant stop thinking about- Rin opened his eyes, waking up from his slumber.

-What is it?- Haruka lazily opened one eye.

-Why did you gave me a gift?- Haru could feel as his face started to heat up, _again_.

-Because I wanted to thank you-

-Thank me? Why?-

-Because you're here- Haru cuddled against slightly bigger body, as if to show his point.

-Yeah, I'm here-

_and I won't go anywhere_


End file.
